The Greek fighter
by aireagle92
Summary: A story about a half blood, this is before Percy comes to Camp Halfbloods . I don't own the PJO. This is story is over


My name is Catherine, but everyone calls me Cat for short. I have long black hair and bluish green eyes. I am about 5 feet 6 inches and 12 years old. I live with my mom and step dad Larry (I hate him by the way). I live in New York City in an apartment over by Central Park. This story is about my horrible life.

Let us just say weird things usually happen to me a lot. Some people think that because these things happen to me I am a bad kid. For instance, the time in my fourth grade class field trip, to the Museum of Natural History, I was looking at the diarama exhibit when one of the glass walls suddenly broke into a million pieces. The kids blamed me by pointing their fingers saying I did it. I was kicked out of that school. So now, I go to private school. I also have ADHD making school even harder. My biological father left before I was born. So I do not even know him. I am in seven grade now at this private school called St. Goldenrod Jr. High. I hate the school because all the girls are all bloody girly girls. I hate girly girls! I am not into all the makeup and the phoniness, I enjoy being natural. I do not feel comfortable in skirts or dresses. I am more relaxed in jeans. I am a tomboy for life! I would rather play a game of soccer than go shopping. Or spend the day at the beach body surfing instead of getting my hair done. I would rather be reading a great book instead of getting a manicure. This summer my mom is sending me to some summer camp called camp half bloods. I think it is some where on Long Island, the east end of the south shore, near Montauk. She told me that my biological father wanted me to go. Since when does she listen to him? Since when has he become a part of our lives? My mom told me I was a half-blood meaning, I was half-mortal and half god. At first, I did not believe her. I ran off into the park. This is when I was attack by a monster from a Greek myth. I think it was a minitor, which is half bull and half man. It came running or charging at me so fast that I did not get a good look at it. I got away from it by moving out of its line of fire and dodging into the bushes. I hid over in the tower of the castle by the theatre. I began to think about what happened and what my Mother said. This is when I started to believe her. So my Mom packed for me for camp, she packed t-shirts, baggy pants, baggy shorts, a bathing suit, under-ware, bug spray, sun block, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo and soap. She drove me to camp. It was a very quiet ride. She did not say much and when I asked her how long I would be there? She did not answer. This made me feel nervous. I saw the sign for the camp. It was just a normal looking sign that said "Camp Half Blood". She kissed me on the forehead and told me she loved me and said goodbye. She told me to go toward the trees and I would meet someone up there who would be waiting for me. I started up the hill toward the trees. I felt really nervous. The hill was grassy and I did not know what I could be stepping in. I was about half way up when a Fury, a cross between a bird and a woman appeared out of nowhere it flew straight at me, I mean right at me, like it was aiming for me. It missed me, I jumped to the left, and the Fury went right. I rolled down the hill and landed funny on my side. My side did not hurt. I ran down the hill and looked back the Fury was nowhere to be seen. When I looked back there was the camp, I saw a huge white and blue house with columns in the front. There were volleyball courts, horse stables, and the camper cabins. A guy with dirty blond hair with brown tanned skin, he looked like a surfer dude was there. He was handsome in a natural way. He was coming up to me, he smiled as he asked, "Are you Catherine?" "Yup that's me," I answered back with a slight smile.

"Good, then come with me" he said and I went with him to the big beautiful house with white siding and blue shutters next to the windows. I was feeling very nervous. I was wondering what is going on here? What did I get myself into this time. When I got up to the house I saw two men, one with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a tiger stripe t-shirt and black pants, and the other man was in a wheelchair with brown hair that was turning gray and wearing a t-shirt saying half-bloods or something like that written small over his heart. The man in the wheelchair was first to speak to me.

"Welcome Catherine to Camp Half-Bloods my name is Chiron. I am the assistant director and the other man is Mr. D, he is director of the camp," he said.

"Thank you" I said back kindly.

"Annabeth will you please come here." Chiron said. A girl my age came walking slowly towards us. She was pretty with waist length blonde hair and gray eyes. She smiled slightly as she got closer. "Annabeth can you please show Catherine around and also help her to cabin 11" Chiron said.

"Sure Chiron" the girl called Annabeth said "come on Catherine are going to love camp" She said to me and grab my arm and drag me away from the three people. When the two of you were away from the mens "Annabeth you can called me Cat for short" you said to her. She show you the stables, armory, mess hall, the woods were the campers play captures the flag, and the climbing wall, and Finally the12 cabins there were all different colors there were the shape of a U. Annabeth stop that cabins 11 it looked way old like it was about to go down any minute. She drags you in to see like 30 kids. There was a boy about 16 with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes who came up to Annabeth and me while some of kids yelled "Regular or undetermined?"

"undetermined" Annabeth yelled back some people groaned But the boy that come up Said to me "welcome …" He stared but I help him out "Catherine or Cat" I said to him. "The name is Luke" He said to Annabeth, and I said goodbye to Luke and me. Luke was nice. My first dinner at camp half bloods was cool no problem there. The next morning was so cool there was archery and sword fighting but not so good that running but that is not surprises to me I am not a runner . That day I saw my worst nightmare come to life I saw all the kids in the Aphrodite cabin. "Why me" I through "why does there have to be blood girly girls here" I was thinking this the whole time. Luke bought me out of this waving in front of your eyes. "Cat you there," he asked

"What" I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I fine" I said back at that time a few of the kids from Aphrodite cabin came over. All of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. One of the girls in the group were pointing at me and talking there both laugh that so I got mad. There started to walk away and I called them "big sissies" that stop them dead in their tracks "what did you called us" one of them asked?

"You heard me, I called all of you sissies but I only meant the two that were pointing at me not the rest of you." I say back. The girl was pointing at I earlier came out of the pack of the kids and when went up to me and slap you across the face. Now I was mad and hit her back. The fight last about five minutes but Luke broke it up. One of the kids of the Aphrodite came and pull the girl I got into the fight with away of from me. Luke was doing the same . "Let me go Luke she needs to learn not to point and laugh" I said to him trying to break free from his strength but no luck.

"Clam down cat" Luke said I clamed down and other kids who started the fight left. "Sorry Cat but I have to do what I had to do" Luke said to me the other kids in the Hermes cabin also went back to the cabin. "Look Luke I'm sorry I should not let these kids get under my skin," I said back to him. When we both got back to the cabin, Luke did some thing that scared me He hugged me . Look, Luke was like the older brother to me but this was shock me. You did not think he would do that. "Luke your crushing me" I said trying to breath.

"Sorry" he said letting me go. I was blushing , that moment trying to hide it but did not work. Luke laughed . "Come on we better get in before everybody think we got attack by monsters." He said The two of us went in the cabin with the other kids who father was Hermes or their parent or parents who have not clamed them.


End file.
